Don't mess with him
by G. Mauvaise
Summary: Nadie sabe cómo George Guillem y George Washington acabaron juntos, pero sí saben que no deben meterse con la pequeña familia que tienen si no quieren sufrir consecuencias. O, al menos, una gran parte lo sabe, ya que siempre parece haber un idiota que no presta atención.


_Esta preciosura es un bebé para Moon Erebos. La verdad no me acuerdo por qué se lo debía, pero sé que lo hacía y espero que le guste x3_

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Hamilton: An American Musical pertenecen a la historia estadounidense y a Lin-Manuel Miranda. Yo sólo tengo mucho tiempo libre._

 **Summary:** _Nadie sabe cómo George Guillem y George Washington acabaron juntos, pero sí saben que no deben meterse con la pequeña familia que tienen si no quieren sufrir consecuencias. O, al menos, una gran parte lo sabe, ya que siempre parece haber un idiota que no presta atención._

 _La Husbanda Luna merece lo mejor. ¡Todo el amor para ella! ;3_

* * *

 **Don't mess with him**

—Voy a matarlo —contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría la amenaza no estaba velada de gritos, chillidos de indignación y patadas al suelo. Cuando la gente observaba a George Guillem pasar como un rey por la oficina lo tachaba automáticamente como una reina del drama con sus rizos dorados y sus largas pestañas, pero no fue un escándalo lo que hizo cuando se adentró lo más silenciosamente que pudo al despacho de su esposo—. George, si no haces algo tú, lo haré yo. Abriré un agujero desde su clavícula hasta su estómago, quitaré todos sus intestinos y lo ahorcaré con ellos, haciéndolo parecer un suicidio.

George Washington alzó la vista de su laptop, sus ojos rodeados de ojeras y expresión fatigada. No necesitó ver las fotografías en las manos de su esposo, ni tampoco la cantidad de mensajes obscenos que había arrancado de la pizarra de corcho del comedor. Sólo necesitaba ver la ira homicida en los ojos de su esposo para levantarse e ir tras él, envolverlo en brazos con un suspiro fatigado.

—Es un niño enojado por no haber tenido lo que quería —murmuró, besando suavemente la frente de su esposo, apartando cabellos rubios y mirándolo a los ojos—. Déjalo ser.

—¿DÉJALO _SER?_ —el chillido de indignación duró escasos segundos en los que George Guillem jadeaba, horrorizado, para inhalar y controlarse—. George Washington, o lo echas de esta puta oficina antes de que acabe el día, o lo sacaré a patadas a él de Nueva York y a ti del departamento.

George intentó no reír mientras lo sostenía contra su cuerpo, acariciándole los cabellos y dejándolo rezongar en suspiros contra la suave tela de su chaqueta.

—No era ninguna novedad que Lee iba a intentar algo así —murmuró George, bajo, consiguiendo un quejido suave de Guillem, mirándolo con asombro indignado a través de las pestañas pálidas. George Washington no podía dejar de mirarlo y sentirse dichoso de que tan bella criatura hubiera escogido estar a su lado a pesar de las circunstancias—. Por eso lo he dejado quedarse tanto tiempo. Es un pequeño niño mimado que está acostumbrado a que todo salga como quiere. Alguien debía darle una lección a su ego.

George Guillem se cruzó de brazos, ceñudo, una pequeña arruga formándose en su entrecejo.

—No deberías haber sido exactamente tú —farfulló—. Podría…

George sostuvo el rostro de su esposo con firme ternura.

—Podría… ¿quién? —preguntó, bajo—. ¿Quién rechazaría a Charles Lee con todas las amenazas que hace? Niño de papi, malcriado, convencido de que con las palabras correctas y los chantajes adecuados hará que todo esté a su merced. Pero no ha sido así conmigo, y debe aprender a caer desde las alturas.

George Guillem se apartó, sonriendo ampliamente segundos después, chillando antes de colgarse en el cuello de su esposo y besarlo duro a la vez que amoldaba su cuerpo al suyo a la perfección. Adoraba con todas sus fuerzas cuando George Washington inflaba su pecho y actuaba tan humano y tan oscuramente orgulloso, algo que el joven rubio en sus brazos había demorado mucho en conseguir que surgiera. ¿Quién pensaría que un hijo de agricultores acabaría siendo el jefe mayor de una empresa de comercio internacional? Quizá la misma cantidad de personas que pudieran pensar que se casaría con alguien quizá más de diez años menor que él. Se había demorado en conseguir que el orgullo de George Washington sobre todo lo que era y hasta donde había llegado gracias a su propio esfuerzo surgiera. Y, cuando se presentaba, sólo podía amarlo.

George lo empujó, suave, y George Guillem hizo un puchero, suspirando.

— _George…_ —protestó el rubio entre sus brazos. George negó.

—No —suspiró—. Estamos en lugar de trabajo y mis reglas se aplican también a mí mismo. ¿Qué clase de ejemplo sería?

George Guillem rió, suave.

—No me arrepiento de nada —susurró, encogiéndose de hombros y alejándose meneando ligeramente sus caderas al caminar—. Entonces, ahora que todo está aclarado y que por supuesto sabes que si el pendejo de Lee muere no será mi culpa porque mi coartada está aquí contigo, me voy.

George lo detuvo en la puerta.

—¿Qué has hecho?

George Guillem batió las pestañas, dulce.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué haría yo algo? —se encogió de hombros, suspirando con parsimonia—. Yo he estado aquí, contigo, intentando comprender por qué has dejado que Charles Lee expusiera rumores con certeza falsos sobre tu virilidad… o falta de ella, claramente, sin hacer nada malo que pudiera herirlo o matarlo, por supuesto.

— _George Guillem_ —gruñó Washington, avanzando con rapidez para acorralarlo contra el muro junto a la puerta—. ¿Qué _has_ _hecho?_

Una sonrisa de ternura se curvó en los labios del rubio allí.

—Yo nada —se escabulló, consiguiendo abrir la puerta y sonreír desde el otro lado, donde era un visitante bastante usual en la empresa y nadie parecía sospechar que realmente se trataba de su marido; George Guillem estaría un poco loco por haberse casado a los veinte años con un hombre bastante más mayor, pero no lo suficiente para dejar ir su herencia, muchas gracias—. Aunque supongo que Alex… bueno. Él no lo ha tomado a bien.

La figura rubia y delgada se escabulló entre los sonidos de tipeos en viejas computadoras, taconeos y el áspero sonido de la impresora siseando acompañada del aroma a tinta de impresión. George Washington se aferró a la puerta, tomando aire, antes de cerrarla y buscar su teléfono con rapidez para comunicarse con Alexander antes de que pudiera hacer algo, cualquier cosa, antes de que siquiera pudiera destrozarlo sólo como él sabía.

…

—Una vez una persona me dijo que era estúpido, ¿sabes? —Charles alzó la vista cuando la molesta y perpetua voz del hijo de su jefe resonó con rapidez. Lógicamente Charles Lee sabía que George Washington no era el padre de Alexander, sabía toda la historia detrás de todo, que después del suicidio de su tío Alexander había ido a parar a casas de acogida hasta que huyó y fue encontrado (y ayudado) por Washington, pero cuando hablaban eran tan irritantemente parecidos que hasta lo olvidaba—. Esa persona era uno de mis profesores. Se detuvo ante mí, me sonrió y me dijo "Eres un estúpido, Alexander. ¿Para qué estás en esta clase si no eres capaz de comprender lo más básico?". Me expulsaron de la preparatoria después de golpearlo.

Charles Lee lo observó, ceñudo. Alexander, unos cuántos años menor que él, joven y cargado de ideas revolucionarias incluso para la época en que se hallaban y que además defendía a los gritos, estaba frente a él con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

—¿Por qué deberían importarme tus traumas, Alexander? —gruñó Lee, alzándose de su asiento. Su oficina estaba casi vacía, un mensajero fotocopiando unos metros más allá con unos auriculares de cables celestes visiblemente sobre su ropa, el tictac del reloj sonando con rudeza en un tenso silencio—. No es mi culpa que seas un malcriado que no sabe callarse y mucho menos mantenerse quieto cuando se lo dicen.

Alexander se recargó sobre el escritorio de Lee, mirándole cargado de diversión.

—¿No es tu culpa? ¿Qué es tu culpa, entonces? —Alexander arqueó la ceja, su sonrisa curvándose en oscuridad cínica—. ¿Los rumores que se escuchan por los pasillos de esta empresa? Oh, no tengo duda de eso. No me tomes de estúpido, Lee. No es por presumir, pero la última persona que lo hizo terminó en el hospital.

Lee rió a carcajadas cínicas.

—Alex, eres un niño de mami —susurró, falsamente dulce—. Oops, lo siento, cierto que no tienes mami, que murió de alguna enfermedad sexual por puta, ¿no es así? —Lee sonrió, áspero—. Entonces debería decir un… ¿niño de papi? —arqueó la ceja, mirándolo, Alexander tan quieto que parecía un muñeco de cera, con un tic demasiado nervioso debajo de su ojo izquierdo—. Si George Washington no sirvió para ponerte un poco de educación en el cerebro, ¿para qué servirá liderando esta empresa? Es próspera, tiene todos los elementos necesarios para ser grande, ¿por qué razón _él_ tiene que estar al mando? Es indeciso, blando, débil, no tiene una idea clara de lo que conviene hacer en absolutamente nada. No sirve para conseguir una mierda. Sus ideas a futuro son tan grandes como su polla, te lo aseguro, y apuesto que no es algo de lo que esté orgulloso de presumir.

Alexander apretó los dedos sobre el escritorio, las aletas de su nariz delatándose, todo su rostro enrojeciendo de rabia. Lee sonrió.

—Oh, no te enojes tanto, Alex —susurró, bajo—. ¿Celoso de que te haya quitado a tu papi? Tranquilo, te confiaré algo —su sonrisa se extendió, irónica—. No me acosté con tu _papi_. Y jamás hubiera querido hacerlo con lo repugnante que me parece una persona tan cargada de debilidad que no es capaz de ponerle los pies en la tierra al malcriado de su hijo.

Alexander inhaló profundamente, apretando con fuerza los dientes, casi temblando como si estuviera a punto de estallar en una parafraseada clase de insultos en todos los idiomas que conociera. Sin embargo, escupió pocas palabras, lentamente una a una:

—Así que además de cobarde infeliz eres un mentiroso. Cada día me asombras más, Lee. ¿Qué carajos quieres?

Lee se inclinó, sonriendo con malicia.

—A tu padre fuera de aquí y ese sofá de jefe que tanto me gusta. Estoy seguro de que mi padre estaría orgulloso de mí, un sentimiento que estoy seguro nunca conocerás. Aunque tan sólo sea una empresa más que tomo para hundirla y quedarme con lo que quiera de ella… Ya será la tercera. Tanto orgullo me marea, quizá quieras considerar la idea de transformarte en mi sirviente, de ese modo tendrás un futuro asegurado limpiando mis baños.

Alexander inhaló y lanzó una mirada hacia el mensajero en un rincón, el cuerpo encorvado y una gorra de béisbol sobre su cabeza.

—John, apaga la cámara. Ya tenemos suficiente.

Lee jadeó.

—¿Qué…?

John Laurens se apartó arrancándose los auriculares y la gorra de béisbol dejando libre su melena encrespada, mostrando la cámara de filmación, cuyo brillo rojo que anunciaba que estaba grabando había permanecido oculto por el destello de la fotocopiadora.

—Hey —John avanzó, moviendo la filmadora en sus dedos aún enfocándolo, su sonrisa extendiéndose, un rubor de emoción cubriendo sus mejillas pecosas, la misma efusividad haciendo destellar sus ojos—. ¿Qué hay, Lee?

Lee retrocedió, John poniéndose detrás del lente preciso, enfocándole a la perfección el rostro.

—Muy bien, Charles Lee. ¿Últimas palabras que querrás que todo el mundo escuche? Quizá la policía, ahora que lo vemos bien…

Lee gritó de indignación, avanzando dispuesto a golpearlo, y John apartó la cámara a toda velocidad poniéndola a resguardo, Alexander poniéndose inmediatamente a la defensiva delante de él con los ojos oscuros hirviendo en rabia.

—Te arrepentirás todos los días de lo que has hecho, Lee —gruñó John, casi riéndose ante el cobarde de Charles Lee, refrenado frente a la mirada violenta de Alexander varios centímetros más abajo—. Nadie se mete con mi novio, y mucho menos con mi suegro. Te pondré al descubierto y todo el mundo comprenderá el pequeño pedazo de basura que eres, Charles.

Lee tragó saliva, sus ojos reflejando pánico por primera vez, sus mejillas tornándose apenas un poco más rojizas, sus orejas enrojeciendo abruptamente. John siguió jugueteando con la cámara, enfocándolos como el mejor de los camarógrafos, riéndose entre dientes, sus hombros cubiertos por una camiseta con el logo de la empresa temblando de risa contenida.

—Es hora de que comiences a pagar —susurró finalmente Alexander, palabras que parecieron romperlo, arrancándole un grito de indignación antes de lanzarse a Alexander. John apagó la cámara y la dejó a resguardo en un segundo, intentando interponerse entre Charles Lee y su novio, pero la persona abriendo la puerta de una dramática patada fue más rápida, seguida de dos guardias de seguridad.

George Guillem avanzó a toda velocidad, notablemente alarmado, con las mejillas encendidas y expresión asombrada.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¡Oímos gritos! —parecía totalmente sorprendido. Alexander no se sorprendía de que su padrastro fuera tan buen actor; en el mundo que George Guillem conocía, si no actuabas, no sobrevivías—. Señor Lee, ¿acaso iba a golpear a _Alexander?_

Lee, sostenido de los brazos por dos enormes guardas de seguridad, negó con velocidad.

—No, no fue así, en realidad…

—En realidad —John regresó a su cámara, enseñándola— tenemos algo que nos gustaría mostrarles a las autoridades. Si fueran tan amables…

Lee se silenció con rabia. George Guillem sonrió, venenosamente dulce.

—Me gustaría ver eso, joven Laurens, y creo que no soy el único —murmuró, acercándose y tomando la cámara entre sus manos—. Alexander, tu padre quiere verte. Al parecer quiere decirte que has sido aceptado en Columbia, pero yo no te he dicho nada. ¡Tú sí tendrás un futuro maravilloso! No como otros aquí —y lanzó una venenosa mirada a Lee— que viven para arrastrarse en la mierda, hundiendo a otros para intentar salir.

Alexander le sonrió a su padrastro y tomó la mano de su novio para arrastrarlo para celebrar la noticia. Un segundo antes John se detuvo, mirando fijamente a Lee, que le devolvió la mirada con el desafío cruzado por un serio desprecio.

—George Washington está mucho más orgulloso de Alexander de lo que nadie jamás estará de ti, pendejo —siseó, antes de voltearse para ir tras Alexander. Lee murmuró bajo "estúpido maricón", aunque no tan bajo, porque John se volteó propinándole un puñetazo en pleno rostro, su cabeza haciendo un movimiento de latigazo que golpeó contra la pared detrás de él, dejándolo caer en el cuello en la flacidez de la inconsciencia.

Los " _guardias de seguridad"_ le miraron con desaprobación.

—John —regañó Mulligan, palmeando la mejilla de Lee y comprobando que respirase. A su lado Burr suspiró.

—Si está muerto tú pagarás mi fianza, Laurens.

John se carcajeó, dejando al padrastro de su novio mientras tomaba la mano de Alexander, que se carcajeaba silenciosamente cubriéndose la boca con la mano, dispuesto a acompañarlo y comentarle las buenas nuevas a George Washington, mientras George Guillem se comunicaba con las autoridades necesarias para dejar asentado el video como una confesión e intentaba lidiar con los amigos de su hijastro para que la historia estuviera perfectamente armada sin ningún tipo de error ni falsos testimonios que los involucraran de más.

No eran una familia por nada. Después de todo, _nadie_ debería meterse con George Washington. Él, por sí mismo, no haría mucho, acostumbrado a ver su nombre humillado y mantener su cabeza baja. Pero su familia, oh, eso era algo totalmente diferente. No era la primera vez que lo hacían, y _por supuesto,_ lo harían hasta la última vez.


End file.
